By your Side
by imhappy15
Summary: Actually, I don't remember what exactly happened. I had a car accident and I was in this ghostly state. No one can see me or hear me, or even feel me. And I couldn't be there for the people I love. And now I'm losing hope that I will wake up. MN. Oneshot.


Gakuen Alice is owned by Higuchi Tachibana. And she's not me.

Title: By your Side

-

**Natsume pov**

-

Actually, I don't remember what exactly happened.

I was going back to my house since I was excited to see Maki. My daughter with my long time girlfriend, Mikan. She's 4 years old. She had my eyes and Mikan's auburn-hair. She had my intelligence and Mikan's clumsiness. Truth to tell, when Maki was born, I asked my girlfriend if she wanted to get married, right after we step out of college. She declined. She told me she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment yet. So the both of us just decided to live in together. Its been 4 years since she declined my offer and now, I asked lots of our friends to help me plan my proposal for Mikan. And I'm sure its gonna be perfect.

All of a sudden, my phone rang, making me snap out of my reverie. It was good that the stoplight turned red. I fished my phone out of my pocket and pressed it against my left ear, "Yes?"

"Natsume?" a feminine voice asked.

I smiled, it was Mikan. I immediately asked, "What is it?"

"uhm.. I just.. I want to.." she started to say, I noticed her voice was shaking.

What was she trying to say that would make her that nervous?

Then I noticed the light turned green. I started to drive slowly, trying to drive using only one hand.

I asked her once more, "What is it? I'm going home and I'm drivi-"

"I want a break up because I felt like you don't love me enough." She said, interrupting me.

What? My grip on the phone weakened and it fell. Did I hear that right? Did she say she wanted to break up? And the reason was because I didn't love her enough? I looked down and reached for my phone, forgetting that I was driving. When I got hold of it, I looked up and was blinded by a very bright light.

Then I collided with something. Then, it was like someone twisted my whole body. All I felt was excruciating pain. And I felt like I was wet, and it smelled like rust, like metal. It was blood.

Suddenly, my mind went blank and I felt numb. And darkness soon enveloped me.

-

When I opened my eyes, I saw white. "What happened?" I asked. One minute I was in pain and now, I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I turned my head to the side, still white. Everything was white. "The hospital?" I asked myself. I stood up and walked outside of the room. And there I saw Mikan. She was still as pretty as ever and wearing a dress for a brand she was advertising. She is a model. And she was popular in her work. Lots of people like her for she was a very nice and sweet girl. And Mikan was a very cheerful person.

But now, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

I walked towards her and hugged her. "Mikan! Stop crying." I said. But she didn't. I wonder why. I had my arms around her, she should have felt me. And then from the corner of my eyes I saw Hotaru and Ruka, running towards us. I stopped hugging Mikan and turned to the two of them, "Guys, what's wrong with her?" I asked.

They didn't answer and Hotaru ran through me, hugging Mikan, comforting her, whispering words that would make her stop crying. Ruka followed her, and he passed through me.

What?

Then I heard Mikan cry louder, "Oh Hotaru!! It was my fault. If I didn't tell him I wanted a break up it wouldn't have happened. Its all my fault!"

"Mikan, its not your fault. It was an accident." Ruka said, his voice breaking.

Hotaru hugged her tighter, "Its not your fault."

What happened? Am I dead?

It couldn't be! I already planned proposing to her! What about Maki? She couldn't live without a father!

The three of them went inside a room. I followed them and I saw my body.

It looked lifeless, and dying.

My body was covered with lots of bandages, I guessed I had a couple of bones broken. And I noticed something else was attached to me. It was something about life-support.

Then Mikan whispered, "The doctors told me that he's in coma and they weren't sure if he will wake up or not. And if he will, they weren't sure when. They told me to wait and not lose hope but Hotaru... it was my fault!" and she started to cry once more. Hotaru didn't hug her this time and instead left the room with Ruka, probably thinking she needs to be alone.

She hesitantly walked near my body and she held both of my shoulders, shaking it so violently. "Wake up now. Please? I was wrong. I doubted you. I'm sorry so Natsume, please wake up? I know its my fault" she whispered.

She continued shaking my body until a nurse came and stopped her. She was ushered out of the room. I didn't know how long she stood there, looking at the door. Still so sad. And still crying.

I went near her and placed a hand on her cheek, "Baka! I'm here. Can't you feel me? I'm here! Don't cry. Please, you know I haven't asked for anything but now I'm begging you. Don't cry. It wasn't your fault! I wasn't looking at the road! Don't blame yourself!" I said.

But I know it was futile.

She won't hear me. She couldn't even see me. I hugged her tight even though my hand was passing through her, even though I know she couldn't feel me, and that she couldn't feel my warmth. It was funny if you think about it. When I was healthy and with her, I haven't really done this. I haven't hugged her like this and told her what was on my mind. And now that she can't see me, it was foolish to do so. I whispered, "Mikan, I'm here. Please. I'm here. I want you to know I'm here. So stop crying. Its hurting me to see you like that."

-

An hour later, Hotaru drove Mikan home and Ruka decided to stay in the hospital to take care of me. So that when I wake up, someone will be there. I stayed beside Mikan.

When we arrived home, Mikan was bombarded with questions by our friends. Nonoko and Koko were already in our house hours before since they were baby-sitting Maki. Sumire, Yuu, Anna, and Mochu arrived when they heard about it in the news. Maki looked at them oddly, probably wondering what was wrong.

"oh god." I mumbled. I hugged and smiled at her, the main problem forgotten for a while. Then she walked through me and hugged Mikan. A wave of sadness suddenly passed by me.

I forgot no one can see me, that I was like a ghost.

I looked at my arms, it wasn't warm. When I hug Maki, it was always warm afterwards. I stared at the little girl and heard her cry. And by the looks of all of their faces, I was assuming they broke the news to her.

Maki pushed Mikan away, "I hate you mommy!! Stop lying! Daddy will come home soon right? He told me we were gonna make dinner together! Mommy, I hate you!!" And then she ran upstairs.

I heard Mikan cry once again.

I walked towards Maki's room and saw that she wasn't there. I figured she would be in mine and Mikan's. I walked past the door, something I found out I could do, and saw her on my side of the bed.

Crying her heart out.

And something inside me twisted. I haven't seen her cry this much. Then, I remember not being there when Maki was born, when she said her first words, when she started to walk. After graduating college, I inherited my father's company. The task was hard since I was new to the job. I was always busy with meetings, papers and business trips. Sometimes, even magazine and newspaper interviews that are unrelated to my work take my time. Although there are times where I skip work to be with them but that was probably only for a few hours. And still, even though I was rarely with her, she would cry this much for me. She would be crying her heart out for me like I was the most precious thing in her life.

* * *

"_**I want a break up because I felt like you don't love me enough." She said, interrupting me.**_

* * *

Is this why she wanted to break up? To knock some sense into me? I sat on the floor, facing her and leaned on the bed, holding my daughter's hand. I wanted to hug her, to spend time with her, to talk to her, to cook with her, to eat with her, and to see her grow up.

I want to wake up now. I really really want to wake up.

After a while, she stopped crying and I saw that she was asleep. I decided to go downstairs. And I heard Sumire shouting, "I hate you Mikan! Why did you listen to that Akira guy and told Natsume you wanted to break up?! And the reason being he didn't love you enough?"

"He was right Sumire, Natsume was always busy with work! He rarely spent a whole day with us! With me and Maki!" Mikan said.

I leaned on the wall and listened, watching them closely.

"But still how can you doubt him?" Sumire asked, now breaking into sobs.

Hotaru spoke, "Mikan, I think Sumire was right. You shouldn't have doubted him."

"Guys, I don't even know what he feels for me. All of you know Natsume doesn't talk much. And I don't even know if he was planning to get married to me." Mikan said, her voice breaking.

Anna stood up and shouted, "I know Natsume loves you! Don't you see how he frowns at the girls who admire him? How he smiles only at you?! How he prepared hard for the day he would propose to you?"

Damn. Anna was such a blabbermouth.

Mikan looked at all of them, confused. She asked, "What do you mean?"

Yuu was the one who answered, "Actually, all of us are busy these days because he told us that he wanted to propose to you and he wanted you to remember it."

"He even picked the flowers, the venue, and the ring. But I guess if he still doesn't wake up, it will all go to waste." Koko said, looking down. And then he went out of the house.

The others followed him, one by one, leaving Mikan behind. Once they were gone, Mikan stood up, and walked upstairs. I waited for a few moments before I followed her. Then I saw her, hugging Maki and crying. Truth to tell, I haven't seen her cry nowadays. She was always smiling at me, telling me to have fun at my work. I never knew she was sad because of it. I never knew she doubted me if I loved her.

Truthfully, I never knew anything at all.

And now, I regretted it. I shouldn't have inherited my father's business and should have just stayed by her side, by their side. If I wake up, I would be staying by their side always.

I climbed on the bed and stared at her back. Even her back seemed so sad. I hugged them, and I noticed my cheeks becoming wet. Becoming wet with my tears. Its been so long since I've cried, since I've let my feelings out.

"I'm here Mikan. And I'll be staying by your side."

-

A month had passed. Two months. Three.. A year. Two years.

And I was still in my ghostly state. I know its a long time. I realized a few things and if I wake up, I will tell Mikan what I really feel. But, I'm sure that won't happen. Its been too long, very long. I even wonder why the hospital still doesn't take off my life support. I lost hope that I would even wake up, wake up from the long sleep my body had been undergoing.

And why exactly have I lost hope?

Its because Mikan was getting married to this Akira guy, whoever he is. For the past two years of observing, and stalking, I found out that this guy was actually the cause of Mikan's doubt. And this guy obviously used the chance that I was comatosed so he can get closer to Mikan.

And of course he succeeded in winning Mikan's heart. I tried to punch him several times although it didn't hit him.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Maki was growing up quite fine. She just celebrated her 6th birthday. And I was very happy to say that my little girl disliked Akira. Good thing though. Actually, all of our friends disliked Akira.

"No, Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted.

I stopped looking at Maki and went downstairs to check if something was going on. I saw Ruka sitting down the couch and the two girls standing up, glaring at each other.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean no? Why can't you just tell us that you love Akira?!"

"No! I don't love Akira because I still love _him_! I am marrying Akira so that Maki could have a father. I don't want her to grow up without one!" Mikan said.

"So you lost hope. You actually lost hope that _he_ won't wake up anymore! How can you be so stupid? How could you?"

Mikan fell on the ground, "Its been two years. Everytime I see _him_ my heart aches. It hurts so much. I want to hear _his_ voice. I want to see _his_ eyes. I want to feel _his_ warmth. I want to see _his_ smile. I want to hear _him_ say he's back home. I want to see _him_ carrying Maki. I want to see _him_ healthy, here with me. And I can't take it anymore. I miss Natsume too much and up until now, I couldn't believe I once thought that I should break up with him. If I hadn't thought of that this wouldn't have happened."

I looked at her, crying. Crying again. It always happens everytime they talk about me. Everytime she thinks about me. And everytime she cries, it hurts. Its hurts a lot. Then I begin to feel so miserable,

"I'm sorry for being unable to stay by your side."

-

It was the day of the wedding. It was the day of the wedding of Mikan Sakura and that guy. It was the talk of the town. Well, it's understood since Mikan is a model and that guy is a well-known photographer. Others say they fit each other. But I say that Mikan fits me more.

Maki threw a tantrum and kept on crying. "Mommy!! Don't marry him.." she shouted.

Mikan just looked at her, "We have already discussed about this. Right?"

"But moooom!! I hate that guy! He can't compare to daddy!!" she yelled.

I smiled. This girl is really my kid.

Nonoko said, "Mikan, I think Maki is right."

"You're right but I can't back out for reasons like that! Maki, is it alright with you to stay with your dad while he is sleeping?" Mikan asked. Maki nodded, "Its better there than in your wedding mom." Mikan felt offended and then she turned to look at Ruka. Ruka sighed and took Maki.

It took a long time to put on some make-up and to wear the dress. After they're done, I felt envious. Akira was taking away Mikan. He was gonna be her husband, someone I wasn't able to be. She might even fall in love with him as the years pass.

And for the past two years, I was afraid.

I was afraid of losing her to someone else.

But, it happened. Someone got to her.

My chest hurts.

It was hurting so badly.

"Mikan?" a voice whispered.

I turned to look. It was Hotaru. She smiled at Mikan. Then she whispered to her, "If no one interrupts this wedding, I will. I'm sorry I was like that for the past few days. I just felt like you're making the biggest mistake of your life."

"I am, Hotaru" she said, looking at her bestfriend straight in the eye. Mikan looked away, "Once I said 'I do', I'm making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Then why?"

"Natsume wouldn't like it if I continue on being sad. And Maki needs a father."

I stared at her. And it dawned unto me. Mikan has a bright future. I don't need her to be depressed. She should be happy. She should move on since I guess I'm not gonna wake up.

Hotaru sighed and hugged her, "I'm still gonna interrupt"

Mikan laughed, and said, "Whatever you say."

I followed the two bestfriends as they went to the church. There were lots of people. Some I recognize, some I don't even know. Everyone went to their places when they saw the bridal car arriving. Then it started.

I clenched my fists.

Its over. She'll get married. Maki will have a father. And I won't wake up anymore.

So I walked to Mikan and hugged her. Then I brushed my lips against hers. And I noticed that she stiffened. Did she feel that? I wonder.

"Whats happening?" she asked as she brought a finger up to touch her lips.

My eyes widened.

"Mikan. Two more people walking and you are gonna walk soon!" Anna whispered.

Oh. Yeah. She's gonna walk down the aisle now. I always have imagined she'll walk down the aisle with me waiting for her. Then she'll smile at me and I'll smile at her too. I guess it won't come true.

And before she took a step forward, I whispered to her ears, "I love you." And then I was being pulled away by a strong force. And I felt so light, like I was the wind. I guess its time for me to go now. I looked at Mikan and saw her staring at the place where I was earlier. And for the first time in two years, I felt extremely happy.

Atleast when I'm going to die my loved one knew what I felt.

That she heard me somehow.

However, as I was pulled higher, I saw her walking inside the church. She's getting married but not to me.

I shouted with all my might. "I love you!!"

I frowned, she wouldn't hear it.

I know she won't.

And as Natsume was still pulled by a force he didn't know, a tear escaped from his eyes and he mumbled,

"Bye Mikan"

-

-

**Normal pov**

-

It was weird. Mikan brought a finger up to her lips. Did something just brush against it? It was warm and it was familiar.

Or maybe Mikan was just getting nervous for she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

Why did she agree to all of these anyway? She was in love with Natsume.

But still, she had to walk down the aisle to be wedded to Akira. Not to Natsume.

When Anna signalled for her to walk, she heard a whisper.

"_**I love you."**_

She stiffened. It was Natsume's voice! She was sure. She looked to where the voice came from.

Anna whispered, "Mikan!! Walk!!"

And so she did.

And when she started walking, she heard a shout that clearly said _**"I love you!!"**_

She shrugged it off thinking it was her imagination. She continued walking. When she was about to take Akira's hand, she smiled but all of a sudden she heard a whisper, _**"Bye Mikan"**_

Wait. What?

-

Maki sat down on the chair beside her father's bed. She observed Natsume and held his hand. She faced Ruka. "Uncle, how will you know if daddy wakes up?" she asked.

Ruka thought, "If he starts moving?" he said, unsure.

"It applies to gripping the hand right?" she asked, once more.

Ruka nodded, "I guess."

"And does it apply to a smirk?" she asked, once again.

Ruka answered, "Yes. If Natsume does that it means he's awake."

Maki smiled. "Then you better call mommy now!"

"Oh. I'll just call Hotaru then." He said, taking out his phone.

Then realization fell. His head turned to Natsume. And he immediately dialed Hotaru's number.

-

The priest said, "We are gathered here today to witness the exchanging of vows of these two people. But before that, is there someone who objects?"

Hotaru stood up, "I do!" and Sumire, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, and Mochu followed.

The priest asked, "Why? State your reasons."

All of a sudden, her phone rang. She answered it and smirked. She turned it off and faced Mikan. "The one she truly loves is awake"

-

Heavy footsteps were heard outside the room. Ruka paced back and forth, nervous. What will he say to them? The door burst open, and in came Mikan, still dressed in her wedding gown. The rest followed. "Where is he?" she asked when she noticed that Natsume wasn't there.

Ruka cleared his throat, "Uhm.. he said he'll wait for you there with Maki"

"Where?" she asked.

Ruka smiled, "I'm sure Hotaru and the others will know."

Hotaru raised a brow and Ruka mouthed the place. She smiled and took Mikan by the hand, dragging her out.

-

"Wow! Its such a beautiful place!" Mikan said.

Indeed, the place was a beautiful one. There was a path filled with Sakura Trees and since it was spring, all of it are in full bloom. Sakura petals flying everywhere. She followed the path, admiring the trees at the same time. When she reached the end, she saw a table and a box on top of it.

She opened the box and saw a ring.

"I'm sorry I was two years late." A voice said, startling her.

She looked around to find where the voice came from. She looked back, and when she faced front, she saw a pair of intense, piercing crimson eyes.

Natsume.

He was smiling with Maki behind him.

He chuckled, "I planned this two years ago with Hotaru and the gang. They were a big help. Its too bad the food didn't make it but I guess the trees and the ring did."

Mikan laughed, "Are you real? I'm not dreaming right?"

"Mommy! What are you talking about? Its daddy! Its not a dream!" Maki said.

Natsume smirked, "So two years and you are getting married to someone else?"

"No! Maki needs a father and I thought-"

"Don't worry. I know." He held out a hand and Mikan took it. Then they walked along the path of the Sakura Trees. They were silent. Natsume broke it by saying, "When I met you, I learned how to love. That day when you appeared, my dull and boring everydays became bright. I loved you from the day I met you." He paused. Then he continued, "Out of the million people that I could be with, I found you. The person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Mikan bit her lip so that she wouldn't laugh. It was so cheesy!

Natsume smiled, noticing what she was doing, "Its okay to laugh. I love that about you anyway."

He stopped her and held both of her shoulders. Maki just looked at the two.

Natsume gulped and said, "Everytime I'm with you, everything becomes perfect. I will abandon the company and be with you from now on, I don't want to be away from you two. I want to be with the two of you."

"Natsume." She started to say, he interrupted her.

"Mikan, there is no better woman than you so will you stay by my side forever?" he asked.

Mikan nodded. "I will."

He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips. His hands finding their way on her waist. And her hands tangling themselves on his hair. The kiss was sweet and tender. And both of them were lost in their own world.

They were finally together.

...

...

...

A cough. Maki glared at her parents who now separated themselves from each other.

...

...

"Eww!!" Maki said. What she saw was disgusting. "If you are gonna do that again, please do it somewhere when you guys are alone!"

-

**End**

* * *

Ahaha.. This idea suddenly appeared in my head and I couldn't sleep without writing it! And I needed a break from writing my other story.

And so this story was born.

Was it good? I hope so.

XD So guys, please review.

I would really really really appreciate it!

And thanks for your support always!


End file.
